Siblings
by Night-Waker
Summary: A series of short one-shots about various characters and their brothers/sisters. Contains so much fluff it burns.


** Disclaimer:** I own nothing. NOTHING I SAY!

* * *

**A/N:**_ Yay first MLP fic! Anyway, this was inspired by "Motherhood" by DeathlyMarshmallows, so some of the credit goes to her for this. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Large, green orbs peeked into the dark bedroom and looked around. It only took Applejack a few moments to spot the silhouetted lump fast asleep in his bed. A bright light flash which temporary illuminated the room followed by a loud echoing _BOOM _made the filly cringe and she quickly ran over to the bedside. Applejack shook her brother in an effort to wake him. Nothing.

"Psst... Big Mac," she whispered, shaking him harder. He didn't even budge.

"C'mon, get up," she said a little louder, a bit frustrated. Big Macintosh stirred slighty before opening his eyes he looked down to see his little sister.

"Hmm?"

"Can... can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked with a bit of fear in her tone as more thunder rumbled. Big Mac looked up at the rain pounding against the window. He quickly concluded that the storm must've scared her out of bed. Moving his gaze back to the filly beside him, he gave a small smile.

"Eeyup," he nodded tiredly. Applejack gave him a look of gratitude as she squeezed into bed with him. "Thanks," she murmured. Big Macintosh nodded again before immediately falling back asleep. Applejack snuggled up to him before falling into her own slumber.

* * *

"Sweetie Belle, what have you done with my red fabric?" Rarity called to her sister as she searched the shelves of her workroom. She had a new clothes line she had spent most of the day making but the particular dress she was working on at the moment required a red sash. Since the only one ever in there was usually her and she knew for a fact that she hadn't misplaced it, it could only mean one thing.

"Um... hold on," came the reply. Knowing what that meant, Rarity sighed and headed over to Sweetie Belle's room.

"How many times have I told you not to take my fabrics without permission?" Rarity said, frustrated. Why didn't that foal ever listen? A second later the door opened, revealing Sweetie Belle standing there and holding her own little creation up using her magic.

"Surprise!" the younger Unicorn yelled. She had made a dress; it was red, wrinkled with one sleeve shorter than the other and was riddled with small square patches. Overall, it wasn't exactly the greatest dress ever made.

"Do you like it? I wanted to try making clothes like you do," Sweetie Belle explained as Rarity looked it over. She still wasn't happy about Sweetie Belle taking her fabric without asking, but at the same time she found it sweet how her sister looked up to her. Sweetie's enthusiasm when it came to sewing reminded Rarity a bit of herself when she was her age. While other Ponies may have thought otherwise, the eldest of the two thought the dress was perfect.

"It's lovely darling," Rarity said with a smile.

She no longer cared about the fabric; she could always get more.

* * *

"I mean it Twilight."

"Really Shining, it's fine."

It was nearing 9 o'clock and Shining Armor had officially spent his wedding reception and half the night apologizing to Twilight for not believing her about the Cadence imposter. He felt like a fool; here was his sister trying to warn everypony about a threat to them all and he had just completely dismissed it. He had even told her to stay away from their wedding. Twilight, his LSBFF! Shining wouldn't blame her if she was lying when she said she forgave him.

"Trust me, it's okay," Twilight began as if reading his thoughts. She had gotten enough apologizes from her friends and (especially) her older brother to last three lifetimes, "If I were in your hooves I wouldn't believe me either, but all that matters is that the Changelings are gone and Cadence is safe."

The older stallion knew the lavender Unicorn had a point and took a chance to look over at his new wife. Cadence was playing hide-and-seek with the Cutie Mark Crusaders not too far away. It was a miracle she had managed to come back in one piece and he had Twilight to thank for that.

"Well... alright, but if there's anything I can do to make it up to you-" Twilight held up a hoof to stop him, giving him a small smile.

"No need Shining. Like I said it's fine."

* * *

She flew through the clouds doing loops and dives freely, not a care in the world. For Rainbow Dash, this time of the day was always her favorite. Her training exercises always gave her the chance to try new stunts and practice old ones. She loved the adrenaline rush that always came with it and on occasions she even have a small audience of Ponies who wanted to watch. Dash was so focused on her maneuvers that she didn't notice that she had an audience of one today.

Scootaloo watched from a nearby path on her scooter in awe at Dash's tricks and moves. Ever since she first saw the cyan Pegasus and her daredevil lifestyle, she wanted to be like her in every way possible. Feeling a stroke of inspiration coming on, she hopped of her scooter and climbed up on top of a large nearby rock and began to flap her wings.

For as long as she could remember, flying had been impossible for her. She didn't know what was wrong with her wings but fuzzy memories from the past gave her some blurry dialogue with somepony saying "deformed" and "may never fly"; however, that never deterred her in fact it only drove her to harder. Combined with watching her idol soaring up in the sky it was unacceptable to Scootaloo to _not _fly. Her wings fluttering frantically, the orange filly jumped off the rock with a determined look plastered on her face.

_Splat!_

Scootaloo groaned as she picked herself up off the ground. Good thing she was wearing her helmet.

"Ugh, stupid wings..." she grumbled, "Note to self, next time don't jump off a rock."

She looked back up at the sky. Rainbow Dash had flown off to somewhere else. With a sigh Scootaloo dusted herself off and went back to her scooter. She knew she would fly one day, but it didn't look like that would be today.

* * *

In Canterlot, the Moon had long risen casting Equestria in its nightly glow. Princess Luna sat in her bedroom, looking out at her night sky her large windows provided. It had nearly a year since her exile to the Moon and the defeat of Nightmare Moon, and she had long ago regained the feelings of loneliness and rejection she felt before her banishment to the Moon. She sighed dejectedly and flopped back on her bed.

Nothing had changed; her subjects still payed no attention to her glorious night. When she had returned, Luna had hoped that ways had somehow changed and the night would no longer be shunned but she was wrong. Luna wouldn't be turning back into Nightmare Moon again anytime soon; Twilight Sparkle and her friends had ensured that when they used the Elements of Harmony on her. The Princess' thoughts were interrupted by knocking at her door.

"Who goes there?" she asked. A Pegasus entered wearing a mailpony hat and a saddle on her back. "GREETINGS LOYAL SUBJECT! WHAT CAN WE DO FOR THEE?" Luna bellowed in the Canterlot royal voice. The mailpony took a second to readjust her cap.

"Mail call," she said happily like nothing happened as she reached into her saddle and pulled out a letter and handed it to the Princess before leaving. Luna looked at the letter in surprise. A letter? For her? The plain white piece of paper didn't say anything on it except for 'To Princess Luna.' Curious, the Alicorn opened it up. Inside it read:

'Dear Princess Luna,

You have to be my favorite Princess. Your night is filled with amazing wonders and such beauty that I am always rendered speechless when I gaze up at the star-filled sky. The constellations and the glow of the Moon always help to calm my nerves after a long, busy day. May your night reign for many centuries to come.

Signed, just another loyal subject.'

To say Luna was surprised was a understatement. Never once had she ever received mail from subjects; those types of letters were usually for just Celestia. Now though, her subjects were _finally _praising her night, and it filled her with happiness she hadn't felt in months.

The next morning, Princess Celestia sat at the long table in the dining hall. Her breakfast had been served minutes ago but she had to wait for her sister to arrive before beginning. Celestia looked over official paperwork and bills waiting to be signed into law as she waited. Finally the doors opened and the white Alicorn saw her sister enter. Luna had been rather depressed lately, so to see her with a smile on her face this morning was a marvelous change.

"Looks like someone had a good night's rest," Celestia said as she put the papers down with her own smile.

"I got a letter! Look," the younger Princess said in excitement as she held up the letter. Celestia used her magic to bring the letter over to her and read it over.

"That's great little sister," she said happily when done, "You see, Ponies do appreciate you."

Luna looked at the older Princess. Despite her best efforts to disguise it Luna could recognize her sister's handwriting anywhere, even on a letter from a 'loyal subject.' It surprised the darker Alicorn she didn't realize it immediately, especially when she saw Celestia stargazing all the time. She had no idea if Celestia knew that she knew but that moment though, she didn't care about that.

_Thanks Tia__, _she thought to herself as she went to the table and began breakfast, her smile slightly widening.

Oh yes, she didn't care about what her subjects thought about her at that moment; she had her sister, who she knew that no matter what would always love her even if their subjects didn't.

For Luna though, that was all she needed.

* * *

Deep in peaceful, relaxing slumber Applejack naturally wasn't too happy when somepony shook her awake. Rubbing the blurriness from her eyes the Earth Pony looked over to her left to see who had woken her.

"Apple Bloom? What're ya doin' up at this hour?" she yawned.

"Um... do ya mind if ah... sleep in bed with you?" the younger one asked hesitantly. Applejack was about to ask when bright white light lit the room up and thunder echoed throughout the land. She hadn't even noticed it was raining, then again she usually slept through things like that. She looked out the window and saw the rain pounding against it. Suddenly she put two and two together with Apple Bloom's presence and the storm.

"Did the storm scare ya?"

Apple Bloom looked disgusted at the mere thought of it, "Aw, ah ain't scared of no silly storm!" she declared, but the way her orange eyes widened and she shrank back slighty said different, "Okay... maybe just a 'lil," she murmured, "Ah tried wakin' Big Macintosh, but he wouldn't budge."

Applejack chuckled as she remembered trying to wake her brother during that one thunder storm all those years ago.

"Yeah, he always has been a heavy sleeper. C'mon sis, you can sleep with me tonight if ya want." Apple Bloom grinned as she climbed into bed with her sister, Applejack scooting over to make room for the two.

" 'Night Applejack," Apple Bloom mumbled as she snuggled up with to her older sister.

" 'Night Apple Bloom," Applejack replied as she pulled the covers over herself and her sister. It didn't take long for the pair to fall back into their deep slumber, the storm completely forgotten.

* * *

**A/N:** _And there you go. While overall I'm satisfied with how this turned out, some of the one-shots here are kind of... meh. Like the Rarity and Sweetie Belle part and the Celestia and Luna part. I just feel they could've turned out better. Oh yes and before I forget, Luna and Celestia's part is meant to take place before "Luna Eclipsed" but you guys probably figured that out from Luna's dialogue._

_Also, I know there are some siblings from the show I missed; I did that on purpose._

_Ex: originally, there were supposed to be scenes involving Pinkie Pie and her sisters, the Flim Flam Brothers and... a few others. The only reason why I decided not to include them was because I couldn't think of anything for them. However, if I do come up with ideas or if they introduce new siblings into the show, I'll make a new chapter. Until then, review and tell me if you liked it and/or how I can improve this fic and stuff like that._

_'Til then! :)_


End file.
